1. Field of the Art
The present embodiments relate to compositions used in paper and paper making.
2. Description of Related Art
Paper is sheet material containing interconnected small, discrete fibers. The fibers are usually formed into a sheet on a fine screen from a dilute water suspension or slurry. Paper typically is made from cellulose fibers, although occasionally synthetic fibers are used. Paper products made from untreated cellulose fibers lose their strength rapidly when they become wet, i.e., they have very little wet strength. Cationic polyamidoamine-epichlorohydrin (PAE) resins can be added to increase the wet strength of the paper. However, there is a limit to how much cationic PAE resin is absorbed onto the pulp.
The description herein of certain advantages and disadvantages of known methods and compositions is not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure. Indeed the present embodiments may include some or all of the features described above without suffering from the same disadvantages.